Will you be the Light for me
by animerick
Summary: "i'll be your shadow to your light..." but what will happen as the shadow disappear forever.. does Kagami taiga able to control his emotion when his shadow 'lost' from his sight...sadness overcome to all member when they all know the truth about their 'phantom' player... " does farewell hurt you?"...friendship/family/ teamwork...all combine in these story...


_Will you be the light for me…._

_Light that will be my perfect place…._

_And…_

_I'll be the shadow.._

_Shadow that always beside you…_

_Bring you happiness and support you…_

_Brighter the light…._

_Darker the shadow…._

_And…_

_When you at the highest…_

_Are you willing to release me?_

_Do you need the shadow?_

_If not…_

_Then, farewell be the last.._

_Thanks…_

_Being the light for me…._

* * *

_**{3 years ago…}**_

"Are you willing to be my shadow, Kagami-kun?"

"Wha…what nonsense you saying? Are you sick or there someone bully you again?" ask Kagami. After the competition with Kise-kun, one of The Generation of Miracle, Kuroko being more silent and each of his words bring really deep meanings. Although he tried asking him, but each time he will bring another excuses and suddenly disappear like he always do during training. But, today was the weirdest. Exactly, before Kuroko had asked him and he thought it was just a prank but after acknowledge him as 'The phantom' of the Generation of Miracles its quite shocking.

"Why are you asking that suddenly? We still got a bunch of chance to meet each other and it's not like we already ended here. We still have plenty of time together and we already declared to be the best team in Japan, right? Just let's put these basketball aside with others things. You know that It's just make me getting more headache and thinks of it, I never had chance to visited these placed. Could you show it to me when we had time?" ask Kagami with chance it could distract Kuroko for a while.

It's not like he doesn't like to be partner with him, it just being uneasy with these kind of relationship. For Kagami, he want Kuroko be free to play, spread his own wings without being covered by others or they together being spread the wings. He wants Kuroko stop sacrifice himself for others happiness. He doesn't want Kuroko being his shadow as he being the light by himself. If could, he want them both be the light.

"I'll bring you around when we had time. Furthermore, I always want to show you around and show you the best placed here." Said Kuroko with a smile, that nice to see even his face never show any emotions.

"And…. Kagami-kun, about the matters I ask you just now, will you think about it? And I really appreciated if you could answer it without taking too long. It's not that I'm be impatience, but it just something that really important to me to know it. So, could you think about it,ok?"

'_Ah.. I know I can't escape from him_.' Thought Kagami while scratching his red hair and make it look messier. With a long deep sigh….

"Ok…I'll think about it. Are you happy now?" grab Kuroko hair and push him a little.

"Yep..now I'm happy. I know that you never disappoint me."

….

* * *

_**{Present day…}**_

_Those mornings are look so shady and loneliness…_

_The skies are bright blue, and the sun shine brightly.._

_But there like something missing in the skies._

_Something really important that make the light become dimmer and lost its charm…_

'Where's your word before? Don't you want to be my shadow forever and ever… And now, you are the one who broke our promises…'

* * *

_**{1 days before…..}**_

"Are all members already here?" ask their captain as she checking the attendance to ensure all members gather there and doesn't escape from their training.

Kagami at the court, making some warm up before start his training. After running round, he just realizes something.

'_That's right, he doesn't arrive yet. That bastard, what is he doing right now?'_

And know, he realize that his shadow didn't show himself. Again, today. Just like yesterday, Kuroko had escaped from training and it doesn't seem like him. Before these, he never ever slips to escape from any training and he really happy if they had trained for a longer time than usual (because they had punishment).

"Couch Riko, Kuroko didn't reach yet." Said Kagami.

"Are you sure he didn't arrive yet? Maybe you don't realize him because of his lack of presence. Furthermore, it's not him to escape without informing me or you, right?"

That's true. Kuroko never escaped without informing them the excuses. He always takes a full responsible towards this team. And he always said;

"…_**.these teams already like my family. And I really happy when we always are gathering like these and do something that we all like it…."**_

"…_**only here I can free to be my real self and explore my abilities…"**_

"…_**.there's light that I really like and it's my job for being the shadow…"**_

"Maybe he stuck with traffic jammed or he went to some others places, right? He will come later. And we know that he doesn't like if we late by waiting for him, right?" said their captain.

With very heavy feeling, he take deep breath and…

"Alright senpai, we'll start training without him. If he's here then, I'll kick his butt by making us worried like this."

The training start without Kuroko and even after 2 hour, he still doesn't show himself. These bring a lot of worried to the team and especially Kagami. Loss of Kuroko even a while makes him feel uneasy. These because of his partner had very badly in presence. Because of that, he always had troubled in getting public transport or anything. A month before, Kuroko nearly getting beat with other boys after that boys accidently stepped on his feet and fell over. They didn't aware with his presence and they thought that he has guts to starts fighting with them. It's luckily, at the same time Kagami seen that and with speed of light rushing to Kuroko, saving him from beaten up by them. Since that day, Kagami and the others member never let him being alone at public area. For them, Kuroko is like their little tiny brother that needs protection from their elders, even he always never accepting our help.

"_I really appreciated with all of our willing to help me. But, for me it just make me be a weak person and it just make me become weaker, that always seeking for others help. Can you all trust me and that's will make me become stronger. I'm happy for what I'm being just now and I'm happier to know that you all never forget about me, who lack in presence….." said Kuroko with those eyes and emotionless look._

"_But Kuroko, that day you are nearly to be….." Kagami being cut as their captain tapped his shoulder and shock his head._

"_Kagami-kun, we need to respect Kuroko-kun decision. And we need to respect it even none of us agreed with that. Like he said, we need to believe him." _

"Okay everyone, we'll rest for 20 minutes and make sure you didn't run away."

Kagami went to his usual seat, at the bench near to the door. From there, he can see beautiful scenery that he and Kuroko always shared.

'_Where is he been now? Why I'm feel like there is something uneasy and it related to someone I really closed by. Damn, why can't these suspicious things rid easily...'_

He flinched as he felt his shoulder being tapped by someone

"Are you Kagami-kun, Tetsuya classmate and his basketball team?"

Ask a woman, who's aged around 40 years old. She really beautiful with brown hair and bright blue eyes. However, she looks like in sadness and there had something really important things that she need to deliver...

"Yes, I'm. May I know who you are and what can I help you?" ask Kagami politely.

"I'm Kuroko's mother and I came here on behalf of Kuroko last wishes." Said her with watery eyes.

Kagami and the rest member shocked. Shocked of what they had hearing.

'_wha…..last wishes? What's that means.….'_

Kagami getting his composure back and asking again..

"What's do you means by last wishes? And where's him now. He really had guts for makes us worried of him"

That woman takes a deep breath before continue.

"Kagami-kun…..Tetsuya now in critical condition…. Right now, he's at the hospital and he had been asked me that he wants to meet a very important person, someone he really respects. And that person is you, Kagami-kun.. He…r…really wants…" she unable to hold her emotion and break down with tears. Others member trying to comfort her, while Kagami still standing without any reaction. His faced look really shocked and turn into pale. It's like those statements just suck all his blood and make him become absent-minded.

"…Please Kagami-kun, he REALLY wants to meet you. .." she continued.

Kagami flinched.

"I…

* * *

**_{Present day. And it happen now}_**

The monitor still show that person lying on the bed is still alive and barely being alive. His eyes closed and his chest up and down, breathing slowly gasping the air. His skin become paler and his look really peaceful. It's first time for Kagami seeing that boys sleeping and laying on the bed without any movement. His body full with wire that each of them connected to machine located in the room. The doctor checking his pulse and heartbeat ensure that he still there.

"You can enter now." Said the nurse as she went out of the room.

Kagami enter and slip inside quietly, trying not to wake up that boy. Kagami sit beside the bed, beside Kuroko. His face look peaceful and his skin paler than before. His chest moving up and down slowly, breathing with the help of the

'_Why you are the one to have these circumstances in your life? Why does kind person always leave me too soon? '_

"Hey Kuroko, I hope you hear these even you are asleep. Just now, I'm really disappointed with you, a person who I really respect. Why are you hiding these important things from us? Are you not trust with us even we had been together for three years. " Kagami try his hard to not cry, hold his composure and his tone.

"You just make Riko-senpai crying and the worst; you make your mother crying…. I just don't know what are you really intend to do. If she didn't told us, we already didn't know about these. I j…just think that we may be not only good, but perfect partner in our team. If y..you not here anymore, who will be my shadow? Who is willing to support me and our team? It's you..YOU are our heart and our diamond in the team. But….you are too cruel! If you have gut to wake up now, I'll kick you. So, don't you ever to wake up now…"

Just that, Kagami unable to control his emotion. He tried to soak his tear from falling. Just now, he hope that boy will wake up and yelled at him as usual. However, no response received and these make he more sad.

"Kuroko..please wake up. I'm really sorry and…I really sorry.." tears falling as Kagami unable to resist his feeling. He fell beside the bed, gripping those cold hand. These situation just so sad and it make he become too weak.

* * *

**{3 hour ago…}**

"…Please Kagami-kun, he REALLY wants to meet you. .." she continued.

Kagami flinched.

"I…what hell is happen to him now? Why all of these happen too sudden…" yelled Kagami as he unable to control his emotion.

"Kagami ! Please behave yourself. I'm really sorry on him, but madam…could you explain just what is happen now, and what really happen to Kuroko-kun?" ask his captain as he tried to calm the situation now.

"…I'm really sorry, but I can't wait it any longer. It's just make me feel very burden…" she take e deep breath, and try to regain courage..

"Exactly, Tetsuya had T-PPL, which is T-cell prolymphocytic leukemia ,a blood cancer. He already had it from child, but the doctor said that it had been suppressed until 4 years ago, it come and attack him again. The worst, it becomes more critical from before stage and we had tried all type of medication like chemotherapy and radiation therapy. However, it only slows the propagation. After he knows that he had no chance to live, he stop playing his favorite sport, basketball. He gives up on his life, until he meet you all and Kagami-kun. From that, he finally gained courage to continue the remaining life that he had. What most make him happy is you, Kgami-kun. He really respect and proud of you. He said that you are the "light" that helps him to continue and become brave to overcome his leukimia. Playing with you all make he forget about his condition and we once again can see his smile that fade away before. But, now…he…" tears start falling down as she tried to control it.

"…his conditions become worst. He frequently gets fever and nausea. Just now, the doctor said that he only had a few day left… but, he stopped me from telling you all.. He said that;

"…_mom, don't tell even one of my team members. Telling them only worsens the situation and I can't bear to see their disappointments. Because of my weakness, they become burden. Furthermore, I'm just shadow, as they become brighter I'll disappear… So, please just stay with me.."_

"I just can't bear to see him suffer even deep in his heart…he really want to meet you. Thus…"

"That bastard! I know what I'll do to him for make fun of us." Yelled Kagami

"Just lead us to that bastard and we know how to punished him. So madam thanks for informing it to us. We really appreciated" said Kagami again.

* * *

**_{present day…}_**

"Kuroko, please wake up. I know that you are not these weak. You are the strongest person I ever know…"

"..K…Ka..ga..mi-ku..n..is it real that I'm the strongest person you ever know?" those weak voice speak with his eyes half open, concentrate to person next to him. He smiles weakly but still warm and bright.

"Yes, you are strong, even strong than me. I'm just a weakling, you' now." Said Kagami while grip to his hand.

"hehehe..You know that, I'm very happy with that team, be with you all, playing with our favorites. It's really making me forget that I'm weak. But, most important I meet you. My best friend, my light and my courage of life. Now, I'm very happy because I had made our team be the best and more importantly, I make you be the best player, which it fulfills my duty as a shadow. Before this, I'm afraid if I didn't have these chances. But, you make it become true…and now, I'm feel I'm ready to leave…" his eyes become weaker as it tried to close. But..

"Don't you dare to go now! Who are you to decide what I will be? You are nothing, but just shadow. A very precious shadow in world. Not shadow.. But you are diamond, that more shine than sun and more precious than gold. You are our light and you are my light, lights that show me the path of success."

Hearing it make Kuroko crying. For him, it's was the most thing he want to hear, which it show that he is existed in the world. But, he had decided to say it.

"Kagami-kun, thanks and from now, I'll release you from me, from your shadow. You already able to walk by your own, no need protection. And as you know, you already bright, no need any shadow. You able to walk by your own in the path. And, you know that I'll always be with …."his breath become more rapidly.

"Kuroko ! just wait, I'll get your mother." Kagami stand and tried to go out, but stopped by Kuroko.

"…please, don't call her. I don't want her see his only son been taken away from her. Just let only you be here is enough. Furthermore, I don't want to see her sad face. Just enough for all sadness she had been endured for me.."

Kagami resist back and stay beside him.

"Kagami-kun..c..can you sing a song for me?"

His throat become bitter." What song do you want to hear?"

"Just any song, that will make me become sleepy..will you?" as his eyes become weaker.

"Alright…" agreed Kagami. As he start sing, Kuroko eyes become weaker and his hand become weak as it didn't grip Kagami hand. And …. It finally fall off from Kagami hand.

"Kuroko….."

* * *

**_{flashback}_**

"_..Kagami-kun, may I ask something to you but in one condition."_

"_What? Huh, why and what do you want to know? If it about girls or something like that, I don't know but if it about food, I'll answer it"_

"_heheheeh…it's not something like that. But will you accept my condition before I asking you?"_

"_Alright, I accept you condition. And now, what it is? Can you stop making me become curious every day. You are really troublesome person."_

"_When you become brighter, will you release me? Or do you still want to keep me as your shadow forever? If I'm not here anymore, will you be able to stand on these path, path that we create together? Now, I want you answer it. Right away"_

"_Wha…why it so sudden? It's not like something that I can answer it right away. Could you give me more time to think about it. It too complicated." Said Kagami, althought he just want to escaped from answering it._

"_Che…you just broke our promise and now, don't you ever talk to me again. Hmph…" as Kuroko run away from him._

"_Wa..wait, Kuroko. I'm just kidding… My answer is you are not my shadow, but you are my light and it,s not only me shining, but you also shining even I'm more than you, hahahaha.. .For me, you never ever be my shadow and I want you admit that you are here and exist in these world. If the world didn't noticed you..i always noticed you even you not in front of me.." said Kagami confidently. Suddenly a hard unch reach to his stomach._

"_Argh….damn Kuroko. Why.."_

"_You not answering my question and that is the punishment." Said Kuroko. Eventually, he happy after hearing it. For him, those word had saved him and it really important to him._

"_Thanks, Kagami-kun…" said Kuroko, but in low tuned that only himself hear it._

_**If farewell make you sad….**_

_**Then….**_

_**Let's us being together…**_

* * *

**These just my imagination and it's never relate to real stories of "Kuroko no basuke".**

**It's my first fanfic for these anime and it's had lot's error in my grammar. Feel sorry about that…**

**Really appreciated if you can give any comment about it and idea..**

**Do I need to continue it?**

**Thanks for viewing….**


End file.
